live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977)
Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope is a 1977 American epic space opera film written and directed by George Lucas. Star Wars was released theatrically in the United States on May 25, 1977. The film earned $460 million in the United States and $314 million overseas. The film received 10 Academy Award nominations, including Best Picture, winning six. Star Wars was selected to become part of the United States National Film Registry by the Library of Congress in its first year of opening, becoming the most immediate addition at the time, as being "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant." The film's soundtrack was added to the United States National Recording Registry 15 years later. The film stars: Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Peter Cushing and Alec Guinness with Anthony Daniels, Kenny Baker, Peter Mayhew, David Prowse, Jack Purvis, Eddie Byrne and James Earl Jones as the voice of Darth Vader. Starring *Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker *Harrison Ford - Han Solo *Carrie Fisher - Princess Leia Organa *Peter Cushing - Grand Moff Tarkin *and Alec Guinness - Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi *with Anthony Daniels - See Threepio (C-3PO) *Kenny Baker - Artoo Detoo (R2-D2) *Peter Mayhew - Chewbacca *David Prowse - Darth Vader *Jack Purvis - Chief Jawa *Eddie Byrne - General Willard *James Earl Jones as the voice of Darth Vader 'Cast' *Uncle Owen - Phil Brown *Aunt Beru - Shelagh Fraser *General Dodonna - Alex McCrindle *Red Leader - Drewe Hemley *Red Two (Wedge) - Dennis Lawson *Red Three (Biggs) - Garrick Hagon *Red Four (John "D") - Jack Klaff *Red Six (Porkins) - William Hootkins *Gold Leader - Angus McInnis *Gold Two - Jeremy Sinden *Gold Five - Graham Ashley *General Taggi - Don Henderson *General Motti - Richard Le Parmentier *Commander#1 - Leslie Schofield 'Uncredited Cast' *Al Lampert - Commander Daine Jir *Alan Harris - Rebel Officer *Alf Mangan - Snivvian *Alfie Curtis - Dr. Evazan *Angela Staines - Karoly D'ulin *Annette Jones - Nimbanel *Anthony Forrest - Laze Loneozner/Fixer, Sandtrooper *Arthur Rowton - Snivvian *Barbara Frankland - Sai'torr Kal Fas *Barry Copping - Pacithhip *Barry Gnome - Kabe *Burnell Tucker - Del Goren *Christine Hewett - Shada D'ukal *Diana Sadley Way - Rodian *Erica Simmons - Tawss Khaa *George Roubicek - Commander Nahdonnis Praji *Isaac Grand - Bureaucrat *Jack Purvis - Kitik Keed'kak *Janice Burchette - Nabrun Leids *Jenny Cresswell - Jenny *Joe Kaye - Lutrillian *John Chapman - Rebel Pilot *Jon Berg - Duros, Momaw Nadon *Keith Swaden - Stormtrooper *Koo Stark - Camie Loneozner *Laurie Goode - Hrchek Kal Fas, Stormtrooper, X-Wing Pilot *Linda Jones - Morseerian *Malcolm Tierney - Lieutenant Shann Childsen *Mandy Morton - Swilla Corey *Maria De Aragon - Greedo *Pam Rose - Leesub Sirln *Paul Blake - Greedo, Morseerian *Penny McCarthy - Kardue'sai'Malloc *Peter Diamond - Garouf Lafoe, URoRRuR'R'R *Peter Roy - Rebel Engineer *Peter Sumner - Lieutenant Pol Treidum *Rick Baker - Figrin D'an, Hem Dazon *Rusty Goffe - Jawa *Sadie Eden - Reegesk *Stephen Calcutt - Tzizvvt *Ted Burnett - Wuher *Tommy Ilsley - Lutrillian 'Uncredited Cast - 1997 Special Edition' *Howie Weed - Ketwol, Melas Category:Movies Category:1977 Movies